Motor vehicle exterior bodies are made of thin metallic sheets due to weight, cost and efficiency constraints. Thus, due to use of thin sheets, the vehicles are susceptible to dents and/or depression due to impacts with other vehicles or obstacles. Further, other sources of dents exist, such as rocks, hail and/or other small objects that may fall upon the sheet metal. Thus, removal of dents and abrasion from the vehicle surfaces is desirable. Removal of dents is assisted by a proper intensity of illumination and angle of illumination as minute dents may only be visible under sufficient intensity and angle of lighting.
The problem that exists with conventional means used for illuminating dented surface is that a person may not be able to adjust or move a conventional light source to be sufficiently near to the dented surface, or with a sufficient flexibility of adjustment of the light source at the appropriate desired angle, or with the ability to consistently maintain the angle. Conventional means may also lack a battery and be required to be connected to power by a cord. The lack of adjustability may also include the light source having a height constraint. Further, the use of metallic sheet is not limited to motor vehicles only but it is also used on other means of transport such as boats, airplanes and railways etc. In addition, a lighting device may be heavy enough, or large enough to cause unnecessary difficulty in transporting the device, for example should the user be repairing the dented surfaces where the car is already located, rather than at a central location.
Accordingly, already existing technologies have number of drawbacks as explained above and there remain a need to have an improved portable lamp which overcomes the aforesaid problems and shortcomings.